


self-education

by evijuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Коннор никогда не сможет до конца понять весь спектр человеческих эмоций, но он готов учиться.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 8





	self-education

У Камски мягкие губы и влажный, чуть шероховатый язык, который он вталкивает Коннору в рот, уверенно и сильно, вылизывая его, цепляя зубами нижнюю губу. Коннор едва слышно стонет - звук, который он не должен бы издавать согласно протоколам. Но который оказывается таким приятным, особенно потому что Камски реагирует на него, выдыхает, прижимаясь ближе. У него горячее тело - около 37,3 по Цельсию - автоматически определяет Коннор, и немного хаотичные прикосновения, словно ему хочется почувствовать все и сразу. Коннор понимает: ему и самому хочется… всего, даже несмотря на перегрузку всех сенсоров.   
То, что он не должен, согласно инструкциям, издавать какие-то звуки или делать что-то, не значит, что он не может - Киберлайф тщательно над ним поработали, постарались создать идеального андроида на все случаи жизни. Действительно, чтобы расследованию ничто не могло помешать, у него должна быть возможность делать для этого что угодно - этакая универсальная машина.  
\- Ты идеальный. Даже жаль, что я не создал тебя сам. Вручную.  
Шепчет Камски ему на ухо, и Коннор стонет еще раз, громче, и сам подается к прикосновениям горячих пальцев к коже. Элайджа медленно проводит ими по его животу, поглаживает выступающую косточку, а потом наклоняется и скользит по ней языком, чуть прикусывая. Это отдается тянущим напряжением в области паха, и Коннор ловит довольный ухмыляющийся взгляд Камски за стеклами очков, когда смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
\- Как я и говорил - идеальный.  
Камски трется о него щекой и Коннор анализирует ощущение щетины, прикасающейся к коже - что-то новое в копилку того, что он может ощутить. Сейчас он словно перегретый процессор, который того и гляди перегорит, но ему слишком хорошо, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. Никогда еще с того момента, как его загрузили, он не чувствовал ничего похожего, и даже не мог вообразить себе, что такое возможно. Ну, вообразить он и сейчас, пожалуй, не может - воображение у андроидов отсутствует как таковое.   
Элайджа наконец снимает очки, откладывая их на прикроватный столик, и проводит губами по его члену, чуть приоткрывая рот, позволяя головке скользнуть внутрь. Сенсоры еще раз взрываются ощущениями, и Коннор распахивает глаза, запоминая, записывая, и запускает руку в мягкие растрепавшиеся волосы на затылке.  
Камски облизывает его головку несколько раз, трогает кончиком языка, а потом берет в рот целиком, сглатывая, сжимая губы плотным кольцом.   
\- О-ох.   
Коннор выдыхает, несмотря на то, что ему не нужно дышать, и чуть толкается бедрами, стараясь действовать аккуратно - он понятия не имеет, что делать, чтобы случайно не двинуться слишком быстро или резко.   
\- Расслабься, не думаю, что ты сможешь убить меня членом.  
Камски язвит, стоя перед ним на коленях, и Коннор смеется, срываясь на еще один стон, потому что Элайджа снова берет его член в рот, и на этот раз двигает головой быстро, придерживая его у основания и поглаживая пальцами мошонку в такт своим движениям. Коннор сбивается с мыслей, даже не пытаясь хоть как-то стабилизировать внутренние процессы, и стонет в голос, когда Камски сглатывает еще раз, и тут же жмурится, захлебываясь волной ощущений. Когда он открывает глаза, Камски все еще стоит перед ним на коленях, вытирая перепачканный синим рот тыльной стороной ладони, и это выглядит так… неправильно и одновременно хорошо, что Коннор снова ощущает жар.  
\- Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь.  
Он произносит, чуть хрипло, словно голос и вправду сел, и Камски тут же фыркает, вставая и удерживая равновесие опершись о плечо Коннора.  
\- Да я уж надеюсь, что ты трахаешься со мной не потому что я твой создатель. Ну или не только поэтому.  
Коннор разглядывает его немного недоуменно - он все еще не может распознать каждый раз, когда Камски говорит с сарказмом, и это немного раздражает. Словно его программа никак не хочет самообучаться. Людям, должно быть, проще в таких ситуациях.  
\- Я не совсем понимаю, почему ты бы стал так считать. Вряд ли подобное поведение уместно по отношению к тому, кто тебя создал, если между вами нет сексуального влечения.   
Элайджа закатывает глаза и тянет руку Коннора к своему паху, накрывая все еще возбужденный, чуть подрагивающий член.  
\- Давай не будем отвлекаться, окей?  
Коннор уже знает, как ему нравится, и послушно обхватывает его у основания, проводя пальцами по всей длине, а потом начинает двигать ладонью быстро, ритмично, так, что Элайджа вцепляется в него, захлебываясь стонами, и кончает через несколько секунд, выплескиваясь на его пальцы.  
\- Это было слишком быстро.  
Камски звучит немного недовольно, но Коннор научился отличать его притворное недовольство и настоящее, хоть еще и не всегда может разобраться, чем вызвано одно или другое.   
\- Тебе же понравилось. Пойдем, я помогу тебе принять душ.  
Он ловит удовлетворенный взгляд Элайджи, и улыбается - может быть, он никогда не сможет до конца понять весь спектр человеческих эмоций, но он готов учиться. И сейчас ему вполне достаточно того, что он уже умеет.


End file.
